Sam Adama
Category:Tauron Category:Graystone Industries Category:Little Tauron Sam Adama (Samuel) is an enforcer (and later a captain) with the Tauron crime syndicate, Ha'la'tha. He is a family man - loyal and devoted to his husband, his brother Joseph and his family. The most important things to him are family, his Tauron heritage and the Ha'la'tha. Background When he was a child, his parents were killed in the Tauron Civil War. Afterwards he and his brother, Joseph (Yoseef), immigrated to Caprica and moved into a refugee orphanage in Caprica City. He is very proud of his Tauron heritage, often scorning his brother for being too Caprican. Personal Life He is gay and married to a man named Larry. His marriage is a happy one and very stable. (1) He and Larry are devoted uncles to their nephew, William Adama (Willie). Willie asks them why they do not have children, and why they do not adopt an orphan like his father and Sam were. Sam says it is because of the dangerous nature of his job as a Ha'la'tha enforcer Mars is the most important God in their home because of Sam's Tauron heritage. Larry tells Willie that the Mars idol at their home is three times the size of the others because he married a "tough guy." Sam tells Joseph that he, "will pray to Mars and all the gods for a swift and terrible vengeance to come to those who have torn your wife and daughter from this world." Relationship with Joseph Relationship with William Mentor After the deaths of his brother's wife and daughter, Shannon and Tamara, Joseph goes into deep mourning and becomes an absent father. Sam steps in to spend time with his nephew - mentoring him, teaching him about Tauron culture and introducing him to the ways of the Ha'la'tha. He takes Willie to Little Tauron to show him the neighborhood where he and his father spent their time when they were growing up. Sam and Larry spend quality time with their nephew - having dinner, taking him to school and teaching him about the gods. Uncle Sam's Words of Advice * Describing a car as a metaphor for mob philosophy: It's got 350 under the hood, a triple-mounted clutch, which most knuckleheads will tell you is a bad thing. But if you know anything about cars, you'll realize that what you really want is a triple-C with an undermount wedge. That way, you got control and power. And it's all about "control and power." He throws a trash can through a shop window. * Don't run. You run away, you're guilty of two things, the thing and the running away from the thing. * About being arrested: You just pay the fine, all right? It drives them crazy. They don't even tell you about the option of paying until you've been locked up a day. You gotta know these things. When you give in on the little things, they miss the big things, okay? * Someone tries to make you feel guilty, you figure out what they feel guilty about. You talk about that. * Don't smoke. You don't smoke, because they can get genetic data off a cigarette butt now. * About skipping school: Sam: You always go to school first thing, all right? You wait for them to take attendance, then you skip. Willie: So what, you want me to go back now? Sam: No, once you start in a direction, it's best to just keep going. All right, this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna call in. Gonna tell them that it's a Tauron Day of Devotion to Mars. Your school's got too few Taurons to figure out that it's skor, right? Then you stick around here 'til 3:00, and then I take you home. Closure Sam and Larry visit Joseph to convince him to have the funeral rites for Shannon and Tamara. Sam says Willie needs the closure and reconnection with Tauron ways. Family and friends gather at Joseph's apartment. Sam, bare chested to display his tattoos for the ritual, stands behind Joseph and William as each hands a coin to Ferryman, Joseph for Shannon and William for Tamara. Joseph asks Ferryman to grant the deceased women passage. Ferryman asks if Joseph and William will let the women go and both say good-bye. Ferryman assures the Adamas that Shannon and Tamara will live forever in their hearts. They will live forever in peace. The Ferryman takes ink and flame from the plate Sam is holding and applies a ritual tattoo to Joseph's chest. A woman sings a mournful song. Helping Joseph Graystone Deal In order to regain control of his company from Tomas Vergis, Daniel Graystone makes a deal with the Guatrau for funding to develop the Resurrection Program and "influence" to convince the board to oust Vergis. The Guatrau tells Joseph he will represent his interests in this matter. Outside, Sam asks his brother if he is getting a bump from the Guatrau. Joseph says maybe and Sam replies, "What do you know? Little brother makes his move." Later that day, Sam and Joseph visit Daniel at his home. They determine which lines he will not cross in the proposed partnership with the Ha'la'tha. Daniel backs out and Joseph reveals it was a bluff. Joseph says this is not the life for him. He and Sam leave. Sam and Joseph blackmail Graystone Industries' board members to get them to vote Daniel back in as CEO. If they cannot find incriminating evidence, they will set them up. He kidnaps Cornell Gast and brings him to Daniel's home where Daniel tries to blackmail him. Healing the Past Avatar Tamara Tragedy Fidelia discovers Joseph's and Sam's secret operation to funnel robots to the resistance on Tauron. She tells her father who does not want to believe it. She tells him this will be popular and will make him look bad. He tells her to make it quick and painless. Francis comes to Joseph's home under the pretense of bringing him to see the Guatrau. He starts strangling Joseph. Ruth stabs Francis in the back with a meat cleaver, killing him. Joseph realizes that the Guatrau has put a hit out on him and Sam. They have to go off-world and disappear. He calls Sam, but he does not answer, so he leaves a message for his brother about a rendezvous. Joseph asks Ruth to go pick up Larry and bring him to the spaceport. Sam and Joseph keep fake identification and cubits stored at Goldie's. Sam is to meet him there. Joseph, Evelyn and William go to Goldie's. Sam arrives soon afterwards. Since he had not heard anything, Joseph thought they had got him. Sam and Joseph go inside while Evelyn and William wait in the car. Tommy and two other enforcers show up and confront them. One of the men asks where Frankie is. Joseph says Frankie is gone. Sam asks Tommy to spare his brother because he has a kid. Tommy says he wishes he could. Evelyn tells William he will like it on Tauron. Her brother has a farm there. William tells her they have been in there for too long, but she says they are fine. Willie gets out of the car against Evelyn's objections and dashes inside. He runs through the room which distracts Tommy and his men. The two enforcers are shot dead. Sam and Tommy fight. Sam pummels him and beats him senseless. Joseph shouts for Sam to stop and come help him with Willie who is wounded. Evelyn rushes in with a gun. They think Willie was superficially wounded, but they discover he was shot in the abdomen. William dies in Joseph's arms. Evelyn comforts Joseph and Sam cries over Willie's body. Blood for Blood The morning after William's murder, Fidelia shows up at Joseph's home under the right of mourning and surrenders her gun. She delivers a message from her father expressing his sympathy over the death of Willie and that no further action will be taken against them. The Adamas are safe. Sam will not be molified and puts a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Joseph stops him and he takes Fidelia to a private room to discuss. She asks if there is going to be a war. Joseph says maybe so. She explains the cost to him in lives and livelihoods. He wants a sit-down with the Guatrau. She says they will need assurances, which he will give, but he also has something he wants in return. Fidelia convinces her father to meet Joseph in the V-World. The Guatrau meets Joseph in a virtual Goldie's. Joseph tells him within a matter of months he lost his wife, his daughter and now his son. He tells the Guatrau that he has been putting business ahead of family and these are the wrong decisions. The Guatrau says Joseph is in mourning, but he needs to watch his tone. The Guatrau stops speaking and goes into distress. In the real world, Sam has put a plastic bag over the Guatrau's head to suffocate him and has him in a headlock. Joseph removes his holoband, walks over to the Guatrau and takes the kapi out of his pocket. Fidelia has offered up her father as a sacrificial lamb to satisfy the Adamas' right to avenge Willie's death, Blood for Blood. The Guatrau asks for a knife so he can return to the soil his way. Fidelia demands they give him a knife. Denying him the honor of returning to the soil on his own terms, Joseph shoves the kapi poison down his throat, killing him. The Adama brothers give her father's ring to her. She is now the new Guatrau. She puts a coin in her father's pocket for his safe journey to the afterlife. She tells him he would have died anyway, but this way the family goes on. Renewal and Legacy By the end of 42YR, his brother and Evelyn marry and they have a son, Bill, who is born in 43YR. He is named after Willie per Tauron custom. Sam and Larry gather with the family on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death (47YR). Joseph begins the ceremony: Oh, Jupiter, to you I pray on the anniversary of my son William's death. For he was not yet a man, he chose a man's death. William was a proud Tauron and a good boy. Our father's name lives on in another way now. Bill, you were named after your brother. This is our tradition. You will do the rest. As we are from the soil, so shall we return. Bill drops some soil into a candle flame. Then everyone cheers him and says, So say we all. Sam's nephew will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Criminal Activities * Assassinates Caprica's Minister of Defense, Val Chambers. * Vandalizes a shop, causing him to be placed temporarily in police custody, along with William Adama. * Assaults Daniel Graystone. * Briefly kidnaps Amanda Graystone. * Kidnaps Cornell Gast to bring him to Daniel Graystone who tries to blackmail him. * Blackmails Graystone Industries' board members to get them to vote Daniel Graystone back in as CEO. * Gun running with Demos in Caprica City to send them back home to Tauron to help his people in the Second Tauron Uprising. * Steals a U-87 robot from Graystone Industries to kill Atreus and his gang to avenge Demos' murder. * To help their people in the Second Tauron Uprising, he and Joseph smuggle U-87 robots from Graystone Industries to Tauron, unbeknownst to Daniel Graystone and the Guatrau. * He and Joseph kill the Guatrau to avenge Willie's death. * His rap sheet lists multiple arrests ranging from misdemeanors, petty theft, gambling, assault, battery and extortion. Category:Ha'la'tha Category:New Cap City Behind the Scenes Notes * In the world of the Twelve Colonies, homosexuality is not an issue. The Caprica mythos is primarily based on Ancient Greek civilization in which homosexuality was accepted as normal. Therefore, Sam Adama's sexuality is never questioned or stigmatized. It is a normal part of the fabric of society. See also Sexuality. Deleted Plot Cultural References * Taurus (astrology) * Mars Trivia * The car Sam drives while posing as a driver has a bobble-head bull (Taurus) on the dashboard. External Links * See also: Wagner, Curt. "Exclusive: Caprica Producer Jane Espenson Explains Sam Adama's Tattoos." Show Patrol, February 2010. Retrieved via a published note on the Facebook group, Caprica, 17 February 2010. Retrieved for this Fandom Wiki on January 29, 2018. References 1. Jensen, Michael. "Interview: Move Over, Captain Jack. There's a New Gay in the Galaxy Named Sam Adama." AfterElton.com, 3 February 2010.